1985 Tow Cap 400
The 1985 Tow Cap 400 is known for on lap 14 Dale Earnhardt Sr crashing hard, going airborne and flipping eight times into the grass and catching fire. This happened when he got loose and started flipping like the Hudson Hornet in 1954. The winner is Johnathan Melter with Don Chapcar 2nd and 3rd going to Alloy Wilson. Chick Hicks took fourth and Cole Speedland fifth. Dale Sr missed two races due to his crash before returning in the 1985 Pocono 400. The King finished only 199 laps due to a crash on lap 142 involving Rusty Cornfuel (hence the race's sponsor), Don Alternators, Eugene Carbureski and Ernie Gearson in which Carbureski unfortunately hit the King's left wheel causing it to come off! The crash was caused by Johnathan Melter pushing Don Alternators. The King miraculously raced on three wheels to reach the pit stop for new tires. Unfortunately he fell back and only finished 199 laps like James Cleanair, who also finished 199 laps due to hitting a debris belonging to Ernie Gearson. Still it was considered one of the greatest efforts on all time and he remains the only racer to have. In said crash, Rusty hit the wall at 165 mph and hit his ROOF hard. All of the part timers attended because it was an important race. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Dale's Crash Spike: OH NO! The Intimidator Dale Earnhardt Sr goes AIRBORNE HIGH! Flips over the grass like the Hudson Hornet did back in 1954. Pinkie: DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT CRASH! Anyway, Dale Sr keeps flipping! Lands on the grass and catches fire. Spike: Yup. Pinkie: A huge crash of Dale Sr today. The Intimidator may not Intimidate ever again! That is he might NEVER RACE AGAIN (cries) I LOVE DALE SR HE IS MY THIRD FAVORITE RACER MY FAVORITE IS RONALD OAKS AND SECOND FAVORITE IS THE KING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike: It's ok Pinkie. He will be ok! I'm sure he will be he is the (Seal Bark) Intimidator! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! A Seal Bark censor! Pinkie: I think the seal bark is funny I stopped crying thanks to it! Spike: Either way I think there is fluid coming out of his nose. Probably a fractured skull. The fire extinguisher is used on him and his fire is out and Fred Watcar is on the scene with an ambulance. Lap 142 Crash Johnathan Melter: HEY, DONNIE! TAKE THIS! (slams Don) Don: OW! Spike: TROUBLE! RACERS CRASHING! DON ALTERNATORS, ERNIE GEARSON, EUGENE CARBURESKI AND RUSTY CORNFUEL!!! Rookie Taylor Bendy escapes the wreck. OMG, THE KING HAS LOST ONE WHEEL! ALSO HERE GOES CORNFUEL HARD INTO THE WALL! A BIT AIRBORNE! HE FLIPS OVER ONCE AND LANDS ON HIS ROOF! DON ALTERNATORS WITH HEAVY DAMAGE! Pinkie: Alright Spike, tell me what happened to Cornfuel as we show the replay. (Replay) Spike: So Cornfuel spun and was out of control, hit the wall right on his ROOF went 5 centimeters airborne and landed upside down. (Back live) Spike: There you have it! Let's see what's wrong with Cornfuel, racer 2. (Tow Cap Radio) Rusty: Ouch. That hurts my left front tire. What happened? Tow Cap Crew Chief: You've crashed badly. Rusty: What? Stop saying non-sense Chick! Chief: I'm not Chick Hicks. Rusty: Stop it! Mike: Hello! Rusty: Hello Popeye! Female Gasprin Pitty: That's my FRIEND!! MICHAEL THOMAS YANKEE!!!! Three Wheeled King! Pinkie: OMG! I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING SPIKE! IT'S THE THREE WHEELED KING! KING GOES TO PIT ON THREE FREAKING WHEELS! Rusty Does The Test Doctor: Okay, let me give you the test. Who is this? Rusty: Is it GERALD JONES?! Doctor: That's Tom Landis. Rusty: Phew. I'm glad that ain't Gerry. He nearly killed Lee Cunningham by saying "STUPID CUNNINGHAM!" Even worse, Lee Cunningham was a ROOKIE!! Doctor: I know. Anyway, who is this? Rusty: IT'S JOE ALLEN FOYT! Doctor: It's Larry Smith. Who is this? Rusty: I think that's... HAUL INNGAS! Doctor: CORRECT! Next? Rusty: THE KING OF BRITAIN! Doctor: Just The King. BUT CORRECT! Next? Rusty: Easy. William Leonard Smith! Doctor: Yeah you're pretty good. But one last test. Who is this? Rusty: Billy Oilchanger! Doctor: CLOSE! But that's Brush Curber. You got 2 and half out of 6 correct. I say 2 and a half because you called Strip Weathers "The King of Britain".